The experiment
by Teona
Summary: Eclipse. Edward and Bella. Alone in his bedroom on a king size bed. What's next? A game? A satisfaction? A pleasure? An experiment? They won't stop at innocent kisses.
1. Bella's POV

**Disclaimer: All belongs to SM.**

**When I read Eclipse, I was a little surprised and disappointed that Bella/Edward's relationship didn't develop further than kissing. Of course, I understand the age-rating, the manner of writing, individual tastes and all that stuff. But! You must admit that any couple passes certain bases in their intimate relationship until they have sex. So, I decided to write my version of the part of scene when Bella doesn't simply undo a couple of buttons on Edward's shirt, she takes her chance to perform an experiment with Edward.**

**Summary: ****Eclipse. Edward and Bella. Alone in his bedroom on a king size bed. What's next? A game? A satisfaction? A pleasure? An experiment? They won't stop at innocent kisses. ****  
**

**Huge thanks to awesome nails233. She betaed it all.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

My hand slowly moved down his chest, across his torso and stopped near the buckle of his belt. A sigh escaped from Edward's lips. I smiled. This was unusual. I did not allow myself any breadths with him, so, for Edward as well as for me it was unessayed. His gaze met mine. I was looking impatiently towards his deep eyes. What was he thinking about? About his continence or my obstinacy? Or how it could have eventually end up if he lost his control?

Edward narrowed his eyes. He obviously wrestled with himself. His lips parted and I could barely hear his quiet, "Don't stop."

I unhooked his belt slowly with my fingers; I released the buckle with a swish. Metal clanking filled the air.

My palm was covered by his hand, warmed by the heat of my body, while he caressingly stroked my back.

Having pulled my hand to his lips, he kissed each finger and pressed my open palm against his cheek.

I hesitated, but slowly retracted my hand, returning it to the object of my research. I should say I was thrilled with desire, mixed with some other unknown emotions.

Sometimes, after controlling yourself for a long time, it was difficult to behave myself in a matter-of-course way. My restraint and confusion did not disappear. I have loved Edward for a long time, but did not feel free as though I had known him only one day. Nonsense? I felt my cheeks mantled with blushes.

"You're beautiful." He touched and lifted my face up to his, kissing a corner of my lips, caressing my neck gently with his hand, and relaxing me little by little.

"Can I–" Edward positioned himself over me.

Cold lips pressed against my neck sliding toward my ear. Edward placed soft kisses along my skin, ever and again sucking slightly my earlobe. I was so ticklish that I broke a chuckle. I felt his smile and he whispered, "Hush... hush..."

My hands ran through his bronze hair and I threaded my fingers into his matted curls. Smooth like silk, they wrapped over my fingers like the rings.

"Divine," I breathed out.

Edward smiled at me sweetly, focusing on my neck. He managed to find a damn sensitive point in the dimple of my collarbone. He was currently slightly stroking it with his tongue, pressing his lips to my skin. Waves of sweet heat overwhelmed me one after another. I purred content with pleasure.

My fingers glided over the neckband of his unbuttoned shirt, caressing his cold, velvet skin. Roaming my hands over his shoulders, I moved his shirt down to his elbows. At that moment, he pulled away from me, shaking off this unnecessary piece of clothing. Now, I was free to slide my hands over his back, pulling my love stronger and closer, pushing into his body with my own.

I bent my left leg at the knee and threw it onto his hip. He pressed me closer, and I felt his hardness on the inner side of my hips. Drawing in a breath, I arched in his gentle hands. It was blissful.

Edward's lips slid to the neckline of my blouse and froze near the top button. He stopped, raised his head and stared at me. I could not think of anything, so I just closed my eyes and flung myself upon his mercy. Edward placed softly kiss on my forehead, taking away a wrinkle between my eyebrows.

My breathing hitched when he slid his hand and started playing with the first button. After a few seconds, my blouse was unbuttoned from top to bottom. Edward put his hand on my back carefully and slightly raised me off the bed, trying to release my hands from the sleeves of my clothes. My blouse was removed and thrown to the floor.

A lacy bra with small light-pink embroidery flowers on a white background met his gaze. Satin covered my breasts, lifting and visually creating my bust. A small lace trim, running along the edge of the bra, caressed my milk-white skin. The closing shone in front like a huge exclamation mark.

"It's so... foreseeing," Edward chuckled, looking hard at the shiny silver button of the bra.

I could not stop the escaped nervous giggles; it seemed my laugh could pass into a slight hysteria.

"Hush." Edward covered my lips with his fingers. "So beautiful. I'm under the impression of this... hmm."

Of course, he was under the impression! Probably, he had no idea what I was hiding behind my 'gray' clothes. I could hardly keep from saying: "Don't waste your time anymore," another nervous laugh left my lips.

Edward's gaze was enthralled to a shimmering silver button. He pressed his finger to it and two halves of the lacy 'lawlessness' swept open with an easy click, opening my breast to his gaze.

He froze, feasting his eyes on my smooth pale skin, then leaned over me, his mouth covered my pink-pebbled nipple and he sucked on it softly at first. I moaned as he suckled me harder. It was a little cold, but mostly pleasant.

I bit my lower lip keeping ready to blurt out a moan again and pressed Edward's head against my breast with my hands. Edward did not miss an inch of my skin, sucking, nibbling it slightly, and slipping his tongue over my cleavage. His breath washed my body, like the light evening breeze causing me to shiver in delight.

Edward moved away from my breast, his eyes blazing in my favorite fire. However, I was not afraid. I even liked discovering a new, so pleasant feeling for me, for us. I was not intimidated by his words about the possible pain; I have been waiting for it and even yearned for. Were there any real barriers between the two loving hearts? Nevertheless, what I wanted more was to give him pleasure, without words proving our faith in our love and the two of us. For all that, he did, and what else he would do for us. He was my love, he was my best half.

Approaching to his face, I pressed my lips to a thin hard line of his mouth, slide over it with my tongue, encouraging him to open his mouth and relax.

Edward pulled me away. "Bella …," he warned.

"Hush…now," It was my turn to calm him.

My hands slid to his chest, stroking his granite muscles, caressing his cold skin, my palms moved down slowly enjoying the feel of his hard semi-naked body. I made sure to pause, pull his hardened nipple in to my mouth and nibbled on it before moving to the other side. My hands found their way into the waist of his jeans, and the fly unzipped with a soft metal grinding sound.

We shifted once again, and I was again on top of him, covering with sweet kisses his neck, chest, press and lower near the line of his jeans waistband. I breathed in the unique scent of his skin. This was like a sweet perfume for me.

"Do we carry out an experiment?" I heard his voice.

"Mmmm, yeah ..." I whispered, enjoying his scent like a drug addicted to opium. "We'll see how long you can control your feelings before your gentlemanly side will awake."

I smiled slightly at him and licked his skin. Edward vibrated at my touch. My lips slid lower following muscular 'V' to its point.

Well I was not going to turn back. Edward did not resist me and at least seemed to obey our common desire for a while. _Bella_, I said to myself, _you have been waiting for so long, do not do things halfway._

Therefore, I simply ripped down the jeans from his hips he gasped but otherwise stayed quiet.

I hesitated for a moment and wrapped my hand around his hardened cock with a gentle touch. Edward shivered as I took my first stroke.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No, it's too much right, but…," he stopped speaking directly, when my lips closed on around his dick caressingly.

Oh, yes, any words were definitely needless.

I gently moved my hand up along his shaft, working his hardness deeper into my mouth, inch by inch. His taste was wonderful. Edward's hand lay on my head; his fingers were gently intertwining into my hair.

My mouth felt so hot on his cold shaft. A quiet groan emitted from Edward's lips. I felt great pride in his pleasure. Giving a pleasure to him, I enjoyed no less than Edward did. He could break off all this, but did not stop me. He did not dare or did not want me to stop.

I stroked him along with my mouth, still sucking hard up and down his length, carefully holding it with my right hand, while the left hand was teasingly caressing his hips. There were not any sounds except our heavy breathing and moans for a while.

Finally, the silence was broken by his muffled whisper.

"Good Heavens! Bella...it's too...too...much...for me." His hands jammed into the blanket, twisting it tightly into his fist, almost tearing it.

"Bella, stop...you must or...I'm going to…," he panted heavily.

But I did not stop, and then it was too late to stop. His moan grew into a growl. I silently begged him not to restrain himself. He yielded forward and leaned back on the bed. I felt how the first wave comes, trembling as he came in my mouth.

As if in a mist, I heard how he repeated my name aimlessly, time and time again. His tense arm, which twisted my hair in a knot, relaxed.

Edward pulled me closer to him, buried his face in my hair and froze. Nuzzling in my neck, he breathed in the scent of my skin ecstatically.

"Bella..."

This moment of our unity was worth a whole year of my human life. It seemed as if not he but I felt an unearthly pleasure. We both relaxed.

I pulled away, looking at my love. Edward ran his finger along my bottom lip. "Thank you…," He looked like a wily panther before the jump.

I raised my eyebrows, "Why?"

He moved with lightning-quick motion. And now I was pressed to the bed by his magnificent body. I wanted to pull him closer, but Edward pulled away, and then gave me a sly smile.

"Get ready for a retribution. Now…I'm going to perform a little experiment," he said and leaned over me.

* * *

**Should I begin writing Edward POV?**


	2. Edward's POV

**_Many thanks for reading and reviewing._**_**  
**_**_I've seen Eclipse three times. And it became my fav part (after "Twilight" of cause)._**_**  
**_**_Oh, by the way, I listened to Sia "My love" over an over while I was writing this part._**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to SM.**

**Huge thanks to my wonderful and amazing Beta, nails233. **

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

The pleasure, which Bella gave me, had an effect like a slight somatic drug. I wanted to afford Bella the same experience, a nirvana, which I had been a few minutes ago.

How was my shy girl bent on this step? Moreover, why did I allow her to tease me and my continence? What would have happened if I had lost my control and crossed the line, breaking the promises that I made to myself? What if I had stretched Bella on her back, penetrated into her body and sank my teeth into her neck, combining the two ecstasies in one? My imagination was not slow to arrive, drawing the picture of our sex. I would have been completely inside her; the pulsating vein on her neck would have been so close that I could catch every tick of the blood by my tongue and lips. Just one easy press of my teeth and her sweet blood would have flown into my mouth. I would have drunk it like a nectar, enjoying every drop, savoring like a gourmet who found an unknown flavored wine. With an impossible effort, I extinguished a delightful picture, replacing it with reality.

Leaning over Bella, I brushed my lips against her stomach, slipping beside her belly button, moving my hands on her hips up to her sides and her breast. Drawing a curlicue over her body with my fingertips, I listened to the melody of her blood running through her veins with double speed. I heard every single note of her low moaning, every change of her voice modulation.

If she could only guess how close, I was to the edge stepping over which I would not be likely to stop. Her tenderness and her timid touches aroused me more than any skillful caresses. I began to make a path of kisses to the waist of her pants.

"Wait." Her quiet whisper came to me.

I looked up and saw a doubt filled expression with passion in her dark eyes. Her pupils were dark and enlarged because of desire, her eyes seemed to be almost completely black. I saw my own image burning with thirst in her face, but the fire in Bella's eyes was something different.

I decided not to leave her the opportunity backpedal. I had been waiting too long to delay it again. Ignoring her words, I unbuttoned her pants slowly. Holding Bella under her back, I lifted her hips and got off her clothes that thwarted me.

My gaze traveled over her graceful arms, the gentle curve of her neck, pretty breast and slender legs. For first time in my life, I regretted that I was not an artist. I would have drawn countless pictures of her naked body in a thousand impossible steamy poses and enjoyed her view contemplating.

"Edward," I heard embarrassment in her voice. Bella's hands were about to cover her breast, shutting down this amazing picture that I studied with delight.

I caught them halfway and brought them above her head gently, but insistently. I pressed my lips against her half-open mouth and my tongue slipped inside, stroking and soothing.

"Do - not..." I emphasized every word, "hide - from - my… - gaze."

Bella answered to my kisses with uninhibited passion as if she came to terms with it. Our tongues stroked each other, moving together perfectly, tasting one another. Her ruby lips pressed against my cold skin, trailing up my neck to my ear and bit my earlobe playfully. In a minute, her hot tongue slid into my mouth, intertwining with mine. My right hand lifted to run through her soft silky hair, looking like a dark wild flame.

She arched over the bed. Her nipples pebbled when our naked bodies met. I felt the hardened peaks rubbing against my skin. As if, it was a current of electricity between us, connecting our bodies and souls with the invisible vibes.

I pressed hard against her fragile body, and a fever, which was concentrating between her legs, almost singed me.

I began rubbing against her body with mine, my tongue was penetrating into her mouth rhythmically as I deliberately imitated what I always wanted to do with her body. Finally, she should understand how such experiments usually end, first or last. Our kisses became completely different - more greedy and wild, marked by the all-consuming passion.

I caught her soft moans in my mouth as I pulled her roughly against me so that my erection pressed against her hip. Her hands were so hot; it seemed as if they could burn a mark on my skin and branding me forever hers.

Her body under my hands was melting like wax. I grabbed her breasts with my hands, encircling her nipples with my thumbs, squeezing her soft curves, repeating this path with my tongue in a heartbeat. When my teeth began teasing her nipples, Bella wrapped her legs around my waist. My cock positioned against her entrance. I fell into my own trap. Only one motion and I could be inside her, without turning back. I wished to goodness to forget about my damn continence. I wanted to grab her hips and enter into her, proving all my love and desire, passion and torment that I felt to her. She was completely mine.

I looked up at Bella; her face had a concentrated expression. She crossed her ankles behind my ass and pulled me closer. I bent down and pressed my lips against her ear. I could feel her shivers running up her spine when my cold breath blew her neck.

"Bella, you promised. We have an agreement."

"Hmm... I don't remember."

"No need to play with me," I smirked.

"Edward..."

"Shhh..." Her lips opened under mine. "All these talks later."

I clasped her slender ankles with my hands and opened up her legs, my fingers were skimming over her naked body, outlining her knees and thighs. Bella's legs trembled from my caresses. Succumbed to the moment, I threw her right bent leg over my shoulder.

"Relax and never be afraid." My lips and fingers caressed her skin as I moved to her wet spot where the heat was concentrated. I wanted to ease her needs.

Bella's body strained, but she didn't push me away. This acquiescence said more than any words to me.

Burning with the desire to make love with your sweetheart is a natural way to express your love. It was unnatural to restrain. However, what else could I do to protect Bella from myself, not to lost my control and take her like a wild beast. '_Think about Bella. Pace yourself.' _

The aroma of her body became more intensive as my lips made its way to her center.

"Let me," I asked without stopping, "say…yes."

"Yes," she repeated obediently.

Using her silent invitation, I pressed my lips to her sensitive nub.

Bella shouted my name as I smothered her fire with light touches of my tongue. I took it slow and easy, the ice and the flame mingled into one. I licked her entire opening, enjoying her sweet taste. The predator inside me urged on to forget about all the damn promises and penetrate into this beautiful body.

I felt Bella's hands tangled in my hair, her fingers were caressing my curls gently pulling me closer. Her hips opened wider trustfully, giving way to my fingers. I blew across her clit, and then rubbed it gently; placing soft kisses on her wet flesh.

I soaked up her flavor, I remembered her taste, and I satiated and could not satiate enough. I stroked her clit licking and sucking, determining what and how she preferred by her moans and her sighs.

Having griped her ass, I pulled her closer as she arched her back and moaned, pushing herself toward me. Her hips moved instinctively.

_Don't resist. Cum for me_, _love._

I froze, listening to her breathing, feeling the approach of her climax.

"Edward!" I heard amazement in her voice and a little bit fear. "If you're going to stop, I would die."

Once again, I fell for her. My tongue drew the circles, trying to penetrate deeper. My lips caressed her sweaty flesh. I loved the way she reacted to my caresses. I loved the way her naked body felt against mine. Moreover, I loved the way she came.

Her climax was long and stormy. Her little body shook when she found her own pleasure. The moans and mewls flew from her lips. Tears of joy and pain of loss mingled into one, when I pulled away from her. She laid spread eagled and helpless like a rag doll.

Another lonely tear rolled down her cheek, I caught it with my lips. She leaned toward me trustingly, looking for solace. I carefully held Bella in my embrace as we slowly come back to consciousness. Then I laid Bella on her stomach and nuzzled in her neck, inhaling the scent of her body, mixed with the smell of her shampoo. My fingers slid up and down her back and her graceful shoulders. I wanted to calm her down. Bella's breathing gradually became normal. We were unmoving for a while, enjoying each other, but at least she turned in the circle of my arms.

Our faces were facing each other I could see a sign of new experience in Bella's eyes. Her expression was wary and vulnerable as if she tried to say something, but the words would not come.

"Thank you," she said finally.

"Why?" I repeated her word exactly in the same tone.

"Don't mock me," she thought for a moment, "I have not yet finished this with you."

I laughed, but Bella frowned.

I kissed her nose and pressed against her forehead with mine. Her skin was a little damp.

"It sounds like a promise, but let's take a break," I said and she nodded, agreeing with me silently, and closed her eyes with a tired yawn.

"Just sleep," I whispered and reached to a blanket, than covered us.

Bella wrapped around me like a vine shoot. Her little open palm lay over my bare chest. I covered it with mine. Watching as Bella was falling asleep; I felt happiness spreading throughout me. Maybe this was the complete intimacy like an emotional bond.

Her breathing evened out, and I realized that she had fallen asleep. Some time passed before the darkness around us was broken with Bella's quiet whisper.

"Edward..."

I smiled and kissed her hair. My love again murmured in her sleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Edward POV as I did :)**


End file.
